blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumire Muroto
"}} Sumire Muroto (室戸菫) is a doctor at the Magata Public University Hospital and Rentaro's sensei. Appearance Sumire Muroto is a young doctor of average height, and body frame. She has messy hair that covers the whole of her forehead, as well as a prominent bang entirely covering her right eye and parts of her cheekbones. Arching around her eyes are a pair if two, thin eyebrows and, underneath, two slightly thick eyelashes which encompass oval eyes and light irises. Her hair, which juts out in every direction but is moderately kept straight in the back, falls directly below her neck. Sumire possesses thin lips and a small nose.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 15 Sumire dons a white, open-coat: true to her profession, that falls to the ground and hides most of her body. Under said garment is a shirt with a large collar circling around her neck, as well as a dark skirt covering her thighs but leaving her legs exposed, which are covered by a pair of dark tights. Around her neck, a small necklace can be spotted, as well as her name-tag located on her coat.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 21 Personality Sumire Muroto is an easygoing, charismatic woman. She enjoys playing pranks on Rentaro Satomi, seeing as he is one to be easily scared by eerie happenings.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 13 Similarly to how the others around Rentaro call him weak, Sumire is no exception as she shows no pity when naming his faults.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 16 Despite her carefree and lively persona, Sumire was filled with sorrow when Gastrea first began and started to take over mankind, stating that not even a thousand words could explain the agony he felt at that time.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 34-35 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc Sumire, hiding her presence behind a sculpture; personifying the object as she calls it her husband, scares Rentaro when the boy walks into her lab and sees the "moving object." She comments on how he is still weak against creepy things, and then welcomes him to her place, calling it an abyss, as she hugs the sculpture. She informs Rentaro that the Gastrea he defeated was brought to her lab, and confronts him for not killing it more cleanly. She approaches his face and tells him that the impact of the bullets damaged the meat and are all over its body. She compares Rentaro to Nobi Nobita from the a popular manga, claiming that his shooting skills are far better than Rentaro's. She calls him hopeless and questions him for not committing suicide yet, following her dark conversation by asking him if he has already lost hope in the world. Not receiving a direct reply, she simply takes a seat and admits that if he will act like this Kisara will dump him, making him shudder and blush at the thought. Rentaro reminds her that a person like Kisara would have someone with Rentaro's abilities defeated in mere seconds. However, in return she recollects the time when Rentaro was helped by Kisara when he lived with the Tendo and her brothers would pick on him. Dismissing their conversation, she tells him that it's time to get back on track.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 14-18 The two talk about the characteristics of a , claiming that the Gastrea virus gifted the infected with a new ability, calling it Evolutionary Jump. However, Rentaro tells her that he believes it was able to camouflage itself, but Sumire admits that if it is true, the Tokyo area will be no more by tomorrow. When Rentaro mentions Enju and Civil Security, Sumire begins to recollect the summering cursed children during the time Gastrea began to take over mankind. She states that the Gastrea virus was able to give them enhanced abilities. Before Rentaro leaves, she tells him to come visit her again, in a comedic way.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 19-26 Sometime later, she is visited by Rentaro once again, who comes to her lab asking her for advice on what happened to Enju and the small girl that was shot by the police not so long ago. However, Sumire, distracted, tells him that she was thinking about what snack to eat. She quickly gets serious as she talks about the people that view Gastrea as God's wish to clean the world of its pollution. Commenting on how the cursed children are messengers from God to carry out the task of observing the Gastrea and humanity, Sumire is met by an angry Rentaro who tells her that Enju is human. Before he can confront her further, she extends her arms out and informs him that he now understands that he and Enju are family. Rentaro runs out claiming that he now understands, thanking Sumire along the way.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 30-36 Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc Sumire greets Rentaro when he comes to her lab to prepare for the upcoming battle against Kagetane. She asks him if what he has is enough, to which Rentaro responds affirmatively. She tosses a pack of AGV experimental drugs at him, advising him not to use it unless ultimately necessary. She admits that if he were to die, she will lose her visitor, causing him to smile slightly. She then tells him that when Gastrea first began, her world turned upside down. She questions how to apologize to him for what she did when she "lost herself." However, Rentaro tells her that there is no need as he has no hate for her. Before walking out of her lab, he points his thumb upwards and promises to return, causing her laughter. She tells him to become a good man benefiting of those words, expecting him not to die.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 33-37 Relationships Quotes *(To Rentaro Satomi) "Haven't you already lost all hope for this world?"''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 17 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"Ten years ago, since the day Gastrea began killing humans, my world turned upside down. Even if I used a thousand words, it wouldn't be enough to express that hell."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Page 35 *(To Rentaro Satomi) ''"At that time, I completely lost myself... I don't know how I should begin to apologize to you...!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female